Imprinting is known as a technology used to manufacture semiconductor devices or the like. Imprinting is a technology in which a pattern is formed on an imprinting material provided on a substrate by using a mold having the pattern formed thereon.
Imprinting is carried out such that each of shot areas of a substrate is subjected to an imprinting process in which a pattern is formed on the substrate with a mold. According to the related art, the imprinting material is supplied to each of the shot areas of the substrate with an application device included in an imprinting apparatus, and then the pattern is formed.
In an application device (dispenser) according to PTL 1, an ejection hole from which the imprinting material is ejected and a tank (container unit) which contains the imprinting material are arranged at separate positions. Therefore, the imprinting material is guided from the tank to the ejection hole through a supply path, and is supplied to the substrate from the ejection hole.